A Beautiful Mind
---- Main Cabin :The main cabin is finely sculpted from reinforced plastics and trimmed with insets of ebony and mohagany. Twenty four coach passengers, twelve portside and twelve starboard, can be comfortably berthed in each tall leather padded seat, each placement outfitted with a minimonitor, commlink and dataport. At the bow, near the forward corridor, is a tall storage locker and emergency aid station. The central aisle leads aft, where a service niche houses a small galley and wet bar. Opposite the galley is the executive transport's hygiene unit. Light sifts down from linear fixtures hidden above the overhead cabinets and each seat has a private reading light. :A hatchway leads forward, while beyond the service niche is a second hatch leading further aft. ---- Volissenait looks like he's sleeping on his bunk, he must have recovered from his faint earlier, woken up, and went to sleep. Volouscheur pads out of the aft hatchway, checking on Iast once she enters the cabin. She tucks a blanket around him and then moves to do the same to Nait. Volissenait doesn't react to anything 'Scheur's doing. Volouscheur unfolds the blanekt before starting to lay it over Nait's form. She doesn't get far, Nait's arm shoots out, grabbing her wrist "Don't...put...that...on...me." he says slowly through clenched teeth, before opening his narrowed eyes to look at Scheur. Volouscheur winces as Nait grabs her wrist, but doesn't try to pull away yet. ~Why not? You have goosebumps, uncle; you were cold.~ "I do not need your help, I did not ask for it" he says flatly, eyes still narrowed at Scheur, he doesn't let go of his grip yet. ~You did not ask for it, yes. That does not mean that you do not need it, nor that I am unwilling to give it,~ Scheur replies. ~Now let go of my wrist, please, you're starting to hurt.~ Nait's face suddenly looks pained "I...I'm sorry" he says in a normal, Vollistan souding voice, releasing Scheur's wrist. Volouscheur sets the blanket down, rubbing at her wrist lightly. ~It's alright, uncle.~ She sits down beside him on the bed. ~Is there anything I can do, to help you stay this way, rather than how you were a moment before?~ Volissenait looks worried "I don't know how, but help me fight him, please" the Vollistan begs, eyes pleading with Scheur. Volouscheur is a healer. She's also...well, she's /not/ human, actually. But you know what we mean. ~I'll help you, uncle. However I can, I will. Even if just by lending you my strength.~ Volissenait seems satisfied at that "Thank you, niece. Your presence has helped me to grow stronger, but there are those that have helped.../him/." he says, as if he's scared of who he speaks of. Volouscheur nods, offering Nait a feeling of comfort, ~Is there a way we can cut off /his/ support, then?~ There's no fear in her tone. Caution, yes, but not fear. Volissenait closes his eyes, looking strained "He's coming back, be careful Scheur, even though I have grown, he's still powerful, and yes, make it so he doesn't see or hear about those that give him strength" he says, looking like he might be slipping. Volouscheur nods quietly, ~I'll be careful, Nait.~ She gives him a peck on the forehead, ~I promise.~ Nait looks like it's taking him a lot of effort to speak "Don't talk about R-" before he is cut off "Don't touch me" the Vollistan says flaty, swiping at Scheur as his eyes narrow. Smuck! Scheur gets a hand to the mouth, looking at Nait reproachfully afterwards as she pokes at her split lip carefully. ~That wasn't neccessary, uncle.~ "Was touching me nessecary?" Nait asks, eyes still narrow, he moves in the bed so as to get away from Scheur "Leave me alone" he growls. Volouscheur nods to Nait, ~It was, yes.~ She stands, moving to get the first aid kit. She adds, almost teasingly, ~You know, you're not nearly old enough to be trying to out-do Iast for the position of 'cranky old man'.~ Nait doesn't answer, know why? Because his eyes roll back into his head. He reaches up and clasps his temples, no groaning this time. Volouscheur gets a cold-pack for her lip and moves to sit beside Nait again. Mentally, she moves cautiously, trying to see if she can offer the kind side of Nait help without being mentally smacked around by the nasty side of him. Right now, it doesn't seem to be helping, he still clutches at his temples, strangly, he isn't screaming this time. The reason for this soon become evident as a thin film of magenta appears on his lips. Looks like he's biting on something in his mouth to keep from screaming. Okay, let's throw caution to the winds then! Or not. Scheur's not about to charge in there, but she does stop sneaking around the edges a little, heading in the direction of Nait's kind side. Scheur will manage to get past the battering of the two minds, easily, the two sides of his mind seem locked in a struggle, however, the with the added strength Scheur gives Nait's repressed side, the darker side is pushed back, for now. Nait opens his eyes "Thank...you..." he gasps, front teeth stained magenta, the front of his tongue doesn't look too good either. Volouscheur gives Nait a peck on the forehead again, ~You're welcome. I'll get you some water and some medicine for your tongue.~ She stands, moving to do so. Volissenait lays back on his bead, looking exhausted "Thank you...niece...I don't...know how I'll...ever repay you..." he says in between gasps for breath. There's a shrug from Scheur as she replies quietly, ~You don't need to, uncle.~ She retrieves the medicine and gets the glass of water, padding back to Nait. Volissenait opens his hands "Quickly, before...he comes back" Nait says, reaching for the water and medicine. Volouscheur gives Nait the medicine and the water, sitting down beside him again as she does so. Volissenait quickly takes the medicine and water, gulping it down. Volouscheur asks quickly, ~Did you mean Ruin or Rathenhope, uncle?~ "He's coming back..." Nait says, as if in a daze, before managing, but struggling, to say "Both." Volouscheur nods quietly, offering the kind side of Nait her strength again. Even with Scheur's efforts, the dark side of Nait is stronger than both of them, he comes back, narrowing his eyes at Scheur "Leave me alone!" he says, throwing the water glass at her. Volouscheur ducks, this time, the glass sailing over her head and landing on the floor, water spilling. She says mildly to Nait, ~You really need to stop throwing things.~ She stands, moving to clean up the spilt water. "Leave me alone and I will stop throwing things!" Nait says, and whats this? Another emotion, anger. Volouscheur is calm, ~You need to stop throwing things anyways.~ The water is cleaned up and she picks up the glass, padding over to the galley to put it away. Volissenait spits on the floor, it's still laced with traces of magenta. "Leave me alone, do not underestimate me!" Nait bellows, eyes blazing. Volouscheur just looks at Nait quietly, ~I don't. But neither do I underestimate Iast.~ Volissenait is silent for a moment, still boiling "I think you but too much faith in that joined of yours" he says after a moment, a small, evil looking smile slowly forming across his face. Volouscheur moves to climb into the same bunk as Iast, pausing to quirk an eyebrow at Nait, ~Considering that he has a hundred years' more of experience than I do - or you do, for that matter? I doubt it.~ Volissenait snorts "Really shows his talents that he'd join with /you/ then" Nait says, evily smirking still. for action In Volspak: Volouscheur arches an eyebrow at Nait again, ~Care to explain that?~ Volissenaitcontinues smirking " He must be out of practice with his skills, joining with someone so below him " he sneers. In Volspak: Volouscheur stretches and then starts to undress, ~Below him, uncle? And how, precisely, am I below him? Younger, certainly - but below?~ Volissenait continues his smirking "You are lower than him, you aren't as powerful as he is" In Volspak: The robe is dropped, revealing Scheur's nude form - and, if Nait hadn't noticed before, a few scars as well. She smirks back, ~Do you think power is everything?~ Nait doesn't seem interested in Scheur, not that way "Of course it is, and he has little." Nait sneers, changing to standard seemlessly. In Volspak: And Scheur doesn't seem interested in Nait that way, either. ~Hardly. Power is but one of many things. And even if it were more important...he is older, stronger, and more experienced than you, Uncle. And both he and I know I have the potential to be as strong.~ She stays with Volspak - whether from sheer stubborness, or just disinterest in speaking in Standard is hard to tell. "But you are not, and never will be if you stay with that fool" Nait smirks, closing his eyes and then, a slight whisper, sounding just like when 'good' Nait first revealed himself ~Come with me, I can show you real power~ Volouscheur notes, mildly, ~The last one who called him a fool ended up thinking they were a table lamp for the better part of an hour, uncle.~ She pauses and adds, ~Granted, they also messed with his herbal medications, but still.~ A faint shrug - and then she freezes slightly. She wants to see, Nait can probably tell - it's just caution that's holding her back...so far. Volissenait smirks "The last one was probably not someone with my expirience" he says, still in his flat voice ~Follow me, follow me to Tomin Kora...niece~ is said in the safe, soft voice afterwards, his eyes are still closed, and it looks like he might be drifting off soon. Volouscheur doesn't say that she will. But then....she doesn't say that she won't, either. She doesn't say anything, in fact, slipping into the bunk beside Iast and staring at her uncle thoughtfully. ~Follow me...~ is said one last time in the smooth voice, before the still smirking form of Nait drifts off to sleep. Volouscheur still says nothing. And it takes her much longer to drift off, even with Iast pulling her against him in his sleep. ---- Return to the year 3006. category: Classic OtherSpace Logs category: Classic Social logs